parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pronghorn
Despite being similar in appearance and behaviour to antelopes, the pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) actually belongs to its own unique family. The horns are particularly remarkable in that like bovids, they consist of a keratin sheath on a bony core, but like deer (cervids), they are forked, and the outer sheath sheds annually from the unforked bony core. Both sexes have black horns, but the male’s are enlarged and have forward-facing prongs below backward-pointing hooks, while the female’s are comparatively small. The pronghorn’s stocky body is supported on long, slim legs, which enable it to take massive eight metre strides at full speed. The upperparts are largely red-brown to tan, while the underparts, the rump and two bands across the neck are contrastingly white. The male also has conspicuous black patches on the face and on the sides of the neck, beneath the ears. Roles * It played Thomson's Gazelle in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Edmontosaurus in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Parasaurolophus in AMERICAN ANIMAL * It played Dweeb in We're Back!: A Yellowstone Animal's Story * It played Donut in Battle For North American Island Again and Battle For BFNAI Gallery Pronghorn-Animal-Wallpaper-1.jpg pronghorn.jpg PronghornImage.jpg Antilocapra Americana.jpg Pronghorn14.jpg Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana).jpg Pronghorn(Antilocapra americana).jpg Pronghorn (Melody Time).jpg|Melody Time (1948) PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png Antelope.PNG Antilocapa americana.jpg Batw 036 pronghorn.png 5A809D09-1BFE-44C1-A087-14BD2F505E82.jpeg Pronghorn WOZ.png Pronghorn antelope switch zoo.jpg A5.png Star meets Pronghorn.png Alex the Pronghorn Antelope.jpeg Codename Ungulates Next Door.png pronghorn-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Zootopia Pronghorn.png|Zootopia (2016) Stanley Pronghorn.png San Diego Zoo Pronghorn.png PronghornConceptArt.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Planet Zoo Pronghorn.png Angry Antelope.png Bembo's Zoo Antelope.png BTJG Pronghorn.png MMHM Pronghorns.png Rileys Adventures Pronghorn.jpg Wild Republic Pronghorns.png Riley and Elycia meets Pronghorn.jpg Zoboomafoo Pronghorn.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg Books 2CBDFD2F-8C5E-481C-8BC4-82D56CE011CA.jpeg B291CA20-E016-4DB3-A490-6A753141CA47.jpeg 1AE99812-4CB1-4E9E-BD55-FCB47D760B37.jpeg BACFCDEA-452D-4500-AE20-F9DB3DB7F8BD.jpeg 2ED99B79-59DE-4BA1-B093-DF89BD0A39A2.jpeg 4F72539F-A717-4424-B557-95FE808C3950.jpeg 5AC145B7-36DA-4F05-ACD7-9F4BECB20D02.jpeg 46F8B433-CB84-45C3-BDED-11A65C17AF7C.jpeg 6FDBC81F-4022-409C-AA80-A807A0C5BAF9.jpeg 32B6021F-DBD0-4C6A-B1A7-3701F8050371.jpeg 51227CED-6A45-4063-AD14-61D01825089A.jpeg FBC18D90-8198-45B1-9B1F-02805AD75F86.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg FEFD4457-1106-4AFE-8999-0BEE6526BD1A.jpeg 2FD84CAB-4545-4D60-8A61-440BBC400EAF.jpeg Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife DDC95EC8-4D7C-4F65-A6D6-BFD2FD4ADEB3.jpeg 011FF5EB-0474-4D78-B74B-08FE50F2FF6B.jpeg 65D95141-BA0E-599D-950F-A8FE239440FA.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Antilocaprids Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Queens Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals‎ Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Bindi the Jungle Girl Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals